bakiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Training
Training is an event held to promote Trainees after they have attended an Interview. Training times are found on the Bakiez Trello. Host/Co-Host Guide When a Trainee loads into the server, they will be instructed to go on the Chef, or Cashier lines. When a Master+ loads into the server, the host, and co-host are instructed to name them (Preferred Nickname) | (Chef/Cashier) Trainer | G(#). There is a maximum of 12 trainers, 6 for Chef and 6 for Cashier. There will be 3 groups for Chef and 3 for Cashier. The host, and co-host names are the same, they need to name themselves (Nickname) | (Host/Co-Host) | (Chef/Cashier) Promoter. Once everyone is all grouped, they will choose 9 Trainees, and start training. Once in the training room, one of the trainers will name the Trainees: Name | Chef/Cashier (G1)/(G2)/(G3) Each group will need 2 trainers. Both trainers will need to do something, as long they are training, or keeping track of points. Cashier Training! : Greetings! Welcome to Cashier Training! My name is Chloe, I will be training you for the role of Cashier and the responsibilities of one! A Cashier's responsibilities are to serve customers they're favorite drink and order the food! This Practice Training will consist of Trivia, Grammar questions and a tour! We will be starting with The Trivia. I will be Private Messaging you, please answer with grammar and in Private Chat. How many people can be signed in at once? If there is no room behind the counters, where do you go? After you submit an order, what do you do? How many baked goods can you order at a time? Great job on the Trivia! We will now move onto the next stage. This stage consists of incorrect grammar sentences that will be said to you, try your best to correct them! Grammar Questions: hewwo can i hame a mouffin hw are u todway i wove bakies but i hate meh trainer Well done on the grammar portion! I will now be teaching you how to make drinks, and how to use the register. I’ll teach you how to make Milkshakes, Teas, Coffees, and how to use the register. Let’s start with making drinks! Please make each drink with your Trainees, and show them each machine. You need a cup to make drinks! In order to grab a Cup, bump into this table, and a bar at the bottom of your screen should show the cups. Choose any cup you would like! You can't make all the drinks with the same cup, each cup is used for a different drink. This is the Milkshake station! Here is where you make all of the customer's favorite milkshakes! It is very simple to make a milkshake, just follow this procedure: Cup+ Ice+ Milk+ Flavor+ Blend. Alrighty, that’s how you make Milkshakes! This is the tea station! Follow this procedure to make tea! Cup+ How water+ Tea leaves. Please remember to CLICK the flavor. Alrighty! Now Coffees! This is the Coffee station! You can make a variety of coffee's here! The recipe board is here. This is how you make drinks, any questions? Alrighty! Now, follow me, and I’ll show you how to use the register!You say Bakiez sucks I: Sign into the register. II: Press ‘Take Order’, then a box should appear on your screen. III: Type in your Customer’s username so you can submit an order. IV: Locate their username, and click your Customer’s username. V: Choose the pastry that they ordered. Any questions? Alrighty! We will now be moving on to the ordering stage! I will come up to your register and act like I am a Customer. Remember to use your greeting, and ask me if I would like a drink. Great job! Allow me to tally up your points to see if you passed this training! Passed: Congratulations, you have passed this training! You have a good amount of points. Please give me a moment to name you, and teleport you to the promoter. Failed: Unfortunately, you have failed this training for Cashier. I suggest you give another shot at this and attend another session! Criteria for Cashiers If a Trainee has 3 questions or more correct, decent grammar; didn’t exceed 3 grammar mistakes, and has a good understanding of being a Cashier, they pass! Hello, and welcome to training! My name is Juju, and I will be training you for the role of Chef, and teaching you the responsibilities of one. A Chef’s responsibility is to make all of the delicious Baked Pastries all of our customers love! As a Chef, you are supposed to stay in the kitchen and make orders for our customers. You take an order from the ordering board, make all pastries that are in that order contains, head to the ‘Complete Order’ Table, click the Table, and then press ‘Complete Order’. This training will consist of Trivia and Baking. We will start the training with the trivia questions, I will be PMing you the first question now, if you did not receive it, please tell me. Trivia Questions: A trainer will need to keep track of points, while another sends them their answers. Are Chef's allowed to greet customers? If there is an exploiter in the kitchen, what do you do? If you mess up, what do you do with your tray? If you see someone AFK in the kitchen, what do you do? When is it a good time to cancel an order? Wonderful! We have finished trivia, now we will move onto the next portion of this training! I will now give you a tour of the kitchen and show you some of the basic guidelines on baking as a Chef. Please keep in mind that each pastry has a designated tray. If you grab the incorrect Tray, you will not be able to make the order. This is the Muffin section. It includes the Muffin toppings and the Muffin trays. Muffins are made by doing this procedure: Tray + Muffin Batter + Bake + Flavor + ‘Complete Order’ Table. This is the Cookie section. It includes the Cookie toppings and the Cookie trays. Cookies are made by doing this procedure: Tray + Cookie Dough + Bake + Flavor + ‘Complete Order’ Table. This is the Cakepop section. It includes the Cakepop flavorings, sticks, and the Cakepop tray. Make sure to apply the Cakepop sticks before you submit the order. Cake pops are made by doing this procedure: Tray + Cake Batter + Bake + Stick + Flavor + ‘Complete Order’ Table. This is the Doughnut section. It includes the Doughnut toppings, the Doughnut trays, and the Icing. Please keep in mind that you are required to add Icing after Baking and before you add the Sprinkles. This white substance is the Icing. Doughnuts are made by doing this procedure: Tray + Doughnut Batter + Baking + Icing + Toppings. This is the Cupcake section. It includes the Cupcake toppings, the Cupcake trays, and this machine is the Icing machine. Please keep in mind that you are required to add Icing after Baking and before you add the Sprinkles. These are the Ovens. Once you have the batter in your tray, you come and click the ovens, and they will bake it for you! You will know when it is finished baking when it says 'DONE' in gray letters. These are the Refrigerators. They include all of the batters. Remember, each batter shelf is different! This is the ‘Complete Order’ Table when you finish baking all of the pastries in your order, click here! The ‘Complete Order’ Table can be used whenever you mess up, or something is bugged. Alright, now that the tour is complete, any questions? Alright! Now, we will move onto ordering! You will make a total of 3 pastries. You will be timed for this. The time limit for each order will be 2 minutes. (Exceeding this time limit will result in your failure of the task). If you do not know how to claim an order, please tell me. Let’s begin! Both trainers will train each Trainee individually, submit their orders, and keep track of their Trainee. Submit 3 pastries for your Trainees to make, it can be any pastry of your choice. Please time your Trainee for each pastry they make. Good work! Please give me a moment to review all your answers, and gather your results! Passed: Congratulations! You have passed, you have the right amount of points, and the expectations for a Chef! Please give me a moment to promote you! Failed: Unfortunately, you have failed this training for Chef. I suggest you give another shot at this and attend another session.